The present invention relates to a hinge system for appliances and, more particularly, to a self-contained dampened hinge system and appliances incorporating same. The hinge system of the present invention is described herein with reference to its use as an oven or stove door hinge system (the terms xe2x80x9coven and xe2x80x9cstovexe2x80x9d are used interchangeably herein). Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate, however, that a hinge system formed in accordance with the present invention can be used as a door hinge system for a wide variety of other appliances such as clothes washers and dryers, dishwashers and the like.
Appliance manufacturers continue to seek improved performance characteristics with respect to the connection of doors to the appliance body and movement of the door relative to the body. With respect to oven doors, manufacturers and consumers have expressed a desire for doors that exhibit dampened-open and/or dampened-close characteristics. In a typical configuration, the oven door must be pulled open manually until it defines an angle of about 30xc2x0 with the oven body, at which time the oven door will fall under its own weight in a slow, gentle and controlled manner until it is fully open and defines an angle of 90xc2x0 with the oven body. With dampened-close, the oven door is moved manually from the fully open (about 90xc2x0) position to a partially closed position (e.g., where it defines an angle of about 60xc2x0 with the oven body) after which it closes the remainder of the distance in a slow, gentle and controlled manner under force of a spring or other biasing means that is part of the hinge assembly.
Prior attempts to provide an oven door exhibiting these dampened-open/dampened-close characteristics have been deemed sub-optimal for a wide variety of reasons. In prior arrangements, with respect to door opening, attempts have been made to reduce door-opening resistance (such as reducing counter-weight or reducing door-closing biasing force). This allows the door to open under its own weight, but has the undesired effect of increasing the speed at which the door opens which can lead to noise, vibration, damage to the oven and disruption of delicate contents of the oven such as soufflxc3xa9s or cakes.
In other prior arrangements, dampeners and/or gas-springs have been employed in tandem with conventional hinge assemblies in an effort to achieve the desired dampened-open and dampened-close effects. These dampeners and/or gas-springs have not been incorporated into the hinge assemblies. This leads to increased complexity which increases costs of manufacture and repair. Furthermore, to provide both dampened-open and dampened-close characteristics, the complexity increases even further.
In addition to the foregoing, some prior oven doors and the like and movement dampeners have not provided or allowed for secondary door positions such as one or more partially opened positions for broiling or the like. Also, prior systems have not allowed for convenient swapping or changing of the dampening means, itself, i.e., use of either gas-filled or oil-filled dampeners, without significant redesign of the hinge, door and/or oven, itself.
Another deficiency of conventional systems is that they must be installed during assembly of the appliance and cannot be installed by the appliance re-seller as an add-on feature. Furthermore, prior arrangements have not allowed for adjustment of the speed at which the door opens/closes in a dampened fashion.
In light of the foregoing, it has been deemed desirable to provide a hinge system for oven doors and other appliance doors that overcomes the above-noted deficiencies and others while providing better overall results.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a dampened hinge system for connecting an appliance door to an appliance body includes first and second hinge portions each comprising a guide member adapted for connection to an associated appliance door, a claw pivotably connected to the guide member and adapted for engagement with an associated appliance body, and a link pivotably connected to the claw. A spring has a first end connected to the link of the first hinge portion and a second end connected to the guide member of the first hinge portion. A dampener is operably connected between the link of the second hinge portion and the guide member of the second hinge portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an appliance comprises a body, a door and first and second hinge portions for pivotably connecting the door to the body. Each of the first and second hinge portions comprises a guide member adapted for connection to the door, a claw pivotably connected to the guide member and adapted for engagement with the body, and a link pivotably connected to the claw. A spring has a first end connected to the link of the first hinge portion and a second end connected to the guide member of the first hinge portion. A dampener is operably connected between the link of the second hinge portion and the guide member of the second hinge portion.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a hinge for an oven door comprises a guide member adapted for connection to an associated oven door and a claw pivotably connected to the guide member. The claw is adapted for releasable sliding engagement with an associated oven body. The hinge further comprises a link pivotably connected to the claw. A dampener is operably connected to and between the link and the guide member.
One advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a dampened hinge system that includes a dampener that is integral to a first hinge portion of the hinge system.
Another advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of a dampened hinge system that is less expensive to manufacture and to incorporate into a given appliance.
A further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a dampened hinge system that can provide one or more secondary door position such as a broil stop position.
Still another advantage of the present invention results from the provision of a dampened hinge system wherein the type of dampener mechanism can be altered without requiring alteration of other components of the hinge system.
A further advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of a dampened hinge system that can be adjusted to operate effectively with varying door weights.
A still further advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a dampened hinge system that can be installed by an appliance re-seller after the appliance has been manufactured.
Still other benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art to which the invention pertains upon reading and understanding this specification.